User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 3
Chapter 3 The Princess-less Kingdom The white horses stopped, the knights were waiting for a royal answer. - "Eh...?" - The confused expression was planted in Daniela's face. - "Princess, the Kingdom needs you." - One of the general knight said, asking for her return. Daniela looked around to see if there was anyone else other than her. Only sand, six knights and herself were around. - "Me...?" - Daniela asked, surprised. - "Princess, we can't lose time. You have an important meeting to attend." - The general knight said, ordering one of the other knights to assist her in getting one of the horses. Daniela went with it, she didn't cared anymore. She knew that she was safe and not alone; After leaving the desert the troops and Daniela got inside of a forest, where its habitats were animals, bugs, insects and flora of many species. The amount of beauty inside of that forest amazed Daniela, she forgot about the sadness, the hurt and pain. After a while, they had reach the kingdom. A giant wall of stone, to encase the houses of those who lived in peace and harmony; as they salute the knights and their beloved princess, Daniela's heart got warmer and warmer, she was living the life of a princess. But minutes later, she entered another set of walls; these were to encase the castle. Where she met her family, maids and everyone who worked in the castle. - "Oh, my heart came back!" - Shout a woman with long blond hair with a pretty golden crown on her head, running with her arms wide open as she receives Daniela with a huge hug. A deep sigh appeared behind her from a man. - "Carolina, you have to stop act like this..." - Said the man, dressed with fur clothes and wearing a majestic golden crown. - "I can't help myself, Andrew. She is our only daughter, after all."- Said the queen, with a happily smile. - "But we are the king and queen. We need to at least act like them"- Said the king, advising the queen. - "My king, we found her outside the forest. In the desert, to be precise." - The General Knight said. - "Desert?! How can this be...? You have been missing for one hour and it takes hours to leave this forest..." - The king was surprised, and worried for the reasons. - "My king, the prophet has arrived. He is waiting in the Princess's room." - Said one of the maids. - "Thank you." - The king thanked as he excuses the maid. - "Guards, take the Princess to her room and don't let anyone get inside without my word. No matter what." - The king ordered, as the guards assisted Daniela to her room and guarding the room with their lives. - "(Why must I go alone... and why am I seeing this prophet?!)" - Daniela thought, being assisted. Minutes after, Daniela got to her room, shy and not knowing what to do. She bowed to the prophet, in respect, the prophet did the same. - "You've changed, my princess." - The prophet said with a smile. - "Thank you." - Daniela smiled, embarrassed. - ("It's natural... We all go through that phase, old man...") - Daniela thought. - "So I'm here again, ten after ten years. To say your future, and to do what I can do to realize it." - The Prophet said. - "Okay..." - Daniela said, waiting for him to hurry up. After a while of talking and discussing what would happen, the prophet said words that would surprise Daniela. - "(...)But that's not all that I see... I also see pain and dreadful disasters... My princess can you confirm me something?" - The prophet asked. - "Sure, anything." - Daniela, curious and scared at the same time. - "Have you having nightmares lately?". - The prophet said, shocking Daniela. - "I might as well tell you the truth..." - Daniela said, confusing the prophet. - "I'm not from this world... Matter of fact, I'm not even a princess. I come from a world were none of this happiness exists. Months ago my parents suffered an accident with me involved, I've been sleeping for the whole time. And I had this dream, where death and war had happened. I got bruised and hurt, and after I woke up, I looked at myself in the mirror and knew I had the same bruises. I tried to have some rest and now here I am..." - Daniela said, explaining her side of the story to the prophet. - "So I see...I knew the first second I saw you, I knew you weren't the real princess. To tell the truth, Princess Elizabeth was kidnapped and got herself killed in the hoods. But there's no worry, the queen is expecting a new king to be. Now for your problem. You weren't the only one having the same accident. And it's possible that you are living their dreams and nightmares. Their pain and happiness. Their desires and fears. It's a curse, for being the only one that survived. After this, I would advise you to rest, maybe you will come back to your word, I'll stay here the next couple days. And after you returned to your home, I'll tell them the news" - Said the prophet, kindly. The hours passed, Daniela had smiles that she never had before. She forgot about losing her parents, but deep inside of her, she knew that it wasn't the same. It was time to rest, and Daniela went to her bed. She got inside of her room, but when she least expected. Someone, grabbed her and putted his hand on her mouth, for her to not scream. Shocked and scared, Daniela panicked and started shaking herself off to get free. But the stranger was stronger and held her tight. His other hand then, went down her chest, sliding down her belly. Daniela panicked more but in the end the stranger let herself go and sarcastically laugh. Then pointing a sharp sword to her. - "Sweet dreams, Daniela." - Said the stranger, showing his face, after piercing her body with his weapon. - "(How... does he know my n-name...)" - Daniela thought, as she fell on the ground, bleeding out and closing her eyes, slowly. Click here to read the previous chapter Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories